Camino a la Locura
by herms weasley
Summary: el momento cuando Alice y Frank Longbotoom fueron atacados por los Lestrange y Barty Crouch jr... solo leanlo es casi un drable y dejen rr


Hola, bueno vengo con un pequeño one shot, esta basado en el momento en que los Longbottom fueron atacados por los mortifagos en busca del paradero de voldemort, creo que como nunca he visto nada que cuente como paso esto acá dejo mi versión.

Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mió, son de J.K

**_Camino a la Locura_**

Estamos en la habitación juntos, el y yo, disfrutándonos mutuamente, dios mió como adoro esto, el acariciándome yo siendo completamente suya, por fin voldemort ha sido destruido, ya no es una amenaza en nuestras vidas, constante, imperturbable, ahora solo nos queda ser felices, pero pienso lo que costo esa libertad, las vidas de dos personas muy queridas para mi, me voy vistiendo, mis ojos se empañan al imaginar a las lily y james, que murieron por la causa, me recorre un escalofrió, que eriza todos lo pelos de mi piel, podría haber sido yo , y Frank, y mi niño el que quedaría huérfano, y marcado para siempre, no se que pensar, miles de sentimientos contradictorios pasan por mi alma, alivio y alegría de que ya no hay riesgo, culpa por que siento alegría de que ellos hayan sido los elegidos, vació al perder a mis amigos, pena, dolor por no verlos mas, pero tengo que seguir adelante, para que su vida y la condena que cae en ese niño no sea en vano.

Estamos tomando un café en la sala, de repente siento un ruido sordo en la entrada, quedo desconcertada¿quien podría ser? Voldemort ya se ha ido, no puede ser un mortifago, pero mi sangre se hiela al ver entrar tres figuras encapuchadas , con túnicas negras, a tientas busco mi varita y Frank hace lo mismo, pero nos confiábamos, y las habíamos dejado en la habitación, en ese preciso instante comprendo que cometimos el error mas grande de nuestras vidas, que están a punto de acabar, lo se , lo presiento, no podía ser todo perfecto, pienso en Nerville, que esta en su cuna durmiendo, le irán a hacer algo, no podría permitirlo, pero mientras cavilo en esos pensamientos oscuros , observando los rostros de nuestros enemigos, veo una mirada que me llena de terror, es la que he mirado tantas veces cuando se disponen a torturar a alguien y estoy completamente indefensa, siento como dos voces al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran sincronizadas por el odio, lanzan un cruiciatus, me paralizo y siento como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran por completo, grito mientras escucho los lamentos de Frank a mi costado, mientras el tercer encapuchado nos reclama algo, pero el dolor no me deja entenderlo, solo consigo que lleguen a mi cerebro dos palabras inconexas ¿Dónde? Y señor tenebroso, pero no entiendo, no comprendo lo que quieren de nosotros, nos sueltan unos segundos y hay recién consigo escuchar las palabras que querían decirnos ¿Dónde esta el señor tenebroso? Yo solo respondo que no se y la tortura empieza de nuevo, esta vez mucho mas dolorosa que la anterior , estoy agonizando de dolor, mientras grito desesperadamente que no se, no se, y siento los aullidos de Frank repitiendo lo mismo y es verdad, después de su derrota no nos interesaba saber su paradero, pero ahora lamento no haberme informado , mientras siento que mis entrañas son desgarradas, mi interior esta siendo despedazado hasta el punto de que un hilo de sangre corre por mi boca, pero ellos no se detienen, ni por un segundo, y siento como la coherencia me esta dejando, percibo como mi vista se nubla por el dolor, no enfoco nada, solo quiero que todo esto termine.

Mientras ellos, disfrutan con esto, con cada grito salido de mi garganta que se desgarra, con mi desesperación, con mis gemidos de angustia, mis lagrimas de impotencia, todo esto les causa un infinito placer, una malévola alegría, se sienten jubilosos, al verme completamente indefensa, porque saben que voy a morir, por que se que voy a morir y ellos quieren ser los que cumplan esto, ellos quieren vernos acabados, quieren verme caer sin vida, mi cuerpo inerte bajo sus pies ,junto con el de mi marido.

Mientras de muy lejos a mi parecer , siento como va penetrando unos sollozos en mi mente, hasta que se hacen pausibles entre medio del dolor, es de un bebé , mi hijo, pienso en el , y mas lagrimas cubren mi cara, lo voy a dejar solo, va a tener el mismo destino que el otro niño que podía haber sido el elegido, pero ya no pienso en nada , solo grito que no se, no se donde se encuentra, y ruego porque se termine mi agonía, unos segundos después y como ultimo pensamiento coherente, ruego por mi hijo y así pierdo por completo la conciencia de mi y me adentro en la oscuridad .

* * *

Bueno y ¿Qué les pareció, en todo caso ya saben, si les gusto, dejen Reviews, y si no tb lo hacen vale. Tb pueden leer mis otros fic 

Besos

herms weasley, hermana adoptiva de Quid Morgan


End file.
